User talk:Blackemo1
Blackemo1's Talk Page Archives This page got to long, if you would like to see previous information just click the archive below *User Talk Blackemo Archive I (February 1st, 2009 - February 17th, 2009) *User Talk Blackemo Archive II (February 17th 2009 - March 5th, 2009) *User Talk Blackemo Archive III * New Arc Chapter Vote RE: Vano Reina Thanks so much. I liked her ability too. I can't wait to see how it plays out in my story arc soon. Ten Tailed Fox 13:43, 13 May 2009 (UTC) : I enjoyed it quite a bit. Nice to see Hide is still alive and kicking, and that was a really good twist. Can't wait to see some more of Vampiro's skills and learn some more about the Espada Leader and his connections to the Angel King. Also looking forward to seeing a possible Zukia bankai in the near future. Ten Tailed Fox 13:54, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Vampiro2 Thanks, appreciate that... Cuarta espada 12:16, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Many thanks Thanks, really grateful to hear that. It's nice to hear positive comments about your work every now and then. --Xepeyon ''You Speak, '' 21:29, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Wikia Err, why did you block the Wikia bot? --れび (talk to Lavi!) 22:03, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Translations This is the site I use for English to Japanese or vise-versa: http://www.freedict.com/onldict/jap.html Ten Tailed Fox 15:44, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Um, Blackemo-san I was wondering, do you hate me or something? T.T If it's what happened with NF, then you have every right to be pissed with me. I just wanna know, cause you're a cool guy and I hate to be on your bad side. --Seireitou 01:53, 20 May 2009 (UTC) ^_^ Thank you. Also, I happen to personally like your stories and the method in which you write them. Makes it almost seem like we're hearing directly from Tite Kubo, no lie. Translations Also, the sites i use are, as follows: * http://www.freedict.com/onldict/jap.html (Japanese) * http://www.freedict.com/onldict/spa.html (Spanish) * http://www.freedict.com/onldict/ita.html (Italian, which I throw into my work from time to time.) * http://www.freedict.com/onldict/lat.html (Latin, which I throw into my work from time to time, mostly with Bella Pelear.) * http://www.mandarintools.com/worddict.html (Chinese, which so far, I seem to be the only one using. T_T) Opinion? Also, at the same time, I was wondering if I could get your opinion on a few of my new articles I've written in the past week: * Unagi Kuchiki * Término Muerte * Perentorio Vida * Limpia Corazo * Sangre Mar * Bella Pelear Please keep in mind that most, if not all of them are not done yet. Thank you Blackemo-san, and I look forward to your feedback and future articles of the Second Coming of Aizen. Can't wait to see the leader in action, lol. ^^ --Seireitou 18:49, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Re: Thanks Thanks for your feedback, helps alot. Also, about Limpia being a Halibel remake in a way, she has a different side to her, which im revealling in my later stories, that she is accually the wife of Unagi Kuchiki but was taken by Termino and became a Arrancar. So, yeah. Also, about Zukia, I like him. Though, the whole being forward thing about being bisexual is a tad bit wierd. Im not sayin i have problems with it, but ah, the quote refering to it kinda creeped me out. But again, nothin big. I wouldnt dislike Zukia over such a trivial thing. Over all, he's awesome, and sometime, we could even ahve an RP battle if ur up for it sometime. Also, while I havent written much of it yet, if you could take a gander at Bleach Otrosendero, and read the two arcs already done, and possibly give me som feeback, that'll be swell. Also, out of all your female characters, I happen to like Hide the most, dunno why, just seems like she is really awesome. --Seireitou 22:28, 20 May 2009 (UTC)